


Beloved

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acrostic, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Train of Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock pauses for thought while McCoy rests.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Elliott!

**F** ragile, that was the word for him Spock mused.  
**A** lthough he could appear aggressive in reality he was gentle.  
**N** aturally this meant it was logical to devote greater attention to protecting him.  
**D** elicate was also apt as he was structured for intricate surgery not battle.  
**O** ften this desire to heal was turned against him and led him into harm’s way.  
**M** eaning much anxiety for those who cared about him.  
**S** itting here watching over him felt therefore eminently logical.  
**T** he doctor’s eyes fluttered open.  
**A** re you there? he asked anxiously.  
**R** est beloved, Spock’s voice soothed him, I am always with you.


End file.
